


lucky 13

by novoaa1



Series: the maximoff twins: re-booted [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Wanda Maximoff, and then like. devolves into a fit of gay panic, as they should - Freeform, elena meets a cute girl, elenas smitten, its cute, parent valkyrie, uhhhhh, valkyrie and carol take no shit from creepy catcalling men, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: Tony and Elena turn 13. Elena meets a cute girl. (Like, seriously... this girl is really,reallycute.)Things evolve from there.





	lucky 13

**Author's Note:**

> sdfkjsdlf the wandanat crackhead group chat strikes again 
> 
> liek was i planning on this? no
> 
> is it happening anyways? yessir

A couple weeks back, Elena and her twin brother Tony turned 13. They blew out the candles just like every other year, except Mom and Mama said they had to use their powers to do it; Elena extinguished all seven of hers just fine, but Tony took a deep breath and started making weird constipated noises (he still doesn’t have his powers quite under control) and then eventually a huge ball of purple went right through the ice cream cake and melted all the ice cream.

(Mama had had to go out and buy a whole ‘nother ice cream cake from their favorite shop in Seattle, but even when she came back no one really wanted to eat it ‘cause the room still smelled really gross, like charred plastic and burnt frosting and sour smoke.)

That’s not all, either, ‘cause the purple ball (it kinda looked like fire, almost) of energy went right through the cake and hit this one really really pretty girl named Hope right in the chest. 

She barely even moved when it hit her, though, and the purple light disappeared pretty quickly, which made both Elena and Tony stare—‘cause, they both knew that Hope’s moms were Mama and Mom’s friends Carol and Val, and Auntie Carol had powers that made her hands glow, not to mention that one time Auntie Val picked up this creepy guy on the sidewalk and threw him clear across the street for catcalling Elena’s moms on the way to the grocery store.

So, she guesses it makes sense that Hope has superpowers, too, but it was still kinda mind-blowing to see that happen. 

She’s really really pretty, too, in case Elena hasn’t mentioned that yet, and when they met a week ago, Elena’s pretty sure she had a mini stroke, because, _Wow_.

She was out on the cul-de-sac, she remembers (Tony was inside doing Sudoku), riding around on that same all-black BMX bike with red wheels she got for her 10th birthday; she was really really focused on learning how to do a 180° Nose Pivot, so she didn’t really see the two intimidating-looking women walking up to her house or the super pretty blonde-ish girl approaching her from down the suburban street with a curious look on her super gorgeous face.

If she had, she probably woulda stopped messing around on her bike and made herself creep over to see who those strange people were, but as it was, she was throwing all her momentum to the front wheel and twisting her torso as best she could to get that 180° turn but then she caught a glimpse of flowing dirty-blonde hair and the prettiest brown eyes she’d ever seen and suddenly she was falling over her handlebars with a muffled curse, her right shoulder hitting the paved street _hard_ as the rest of her body immediately followed. 

She landed in a heap of limbs (but her grey WNBA hoodie and sort-of ripped-up jeans made sure she didn’t get any scrapes on her arms or legs on the way), and she was wearing a helmet (of _course_) ‘cause Mom and Mama wouldn’t let her even _look_ at her bike without it—so, overall, it was kind of startling but she was overall fine, and she shouted as much to the handful of people (her mom and mama especially) shooting her worried looks from the driveway before they could run over and get all overprotective like they tended to do whenever she or Tony got hurt.

But, really, that was all more or less background noise to Elena, because that super super beautiful girl had stopped just short of where she was sprawled across the pavement, the dirty-blonde-ish angel looking down at her with this kind of unreadable expression that Elena still couldn’t help but think was really really pretty, even if she wasn’t quite sure what it meant. 

She (whoever ‘she' was) had darker skin than Elena’s, and jeez, Elena remembers thinking that it was the most beautiful shade of cocoa-chocolatey cinnamon she’d ever seen in her whole entire _life_. 

She was wearing the most amazing outfit, too: a flow-y deep red dress (just like one of Mom’s!) held up by these super-thin straps on each of her shoulders, and a silver necklace chain that disappeared down under the neckline. She was wearing black Converse, too, on her feet, the high-top kind, and her dirty-blonde-ish hair was kinda wavy and reached just past her coffee-bean-colored shoulders. 

She was looking down at Elena with this sort of expectant look, though, and it took Elena a while, but she eventually realized that this magnificent girl had probably said something to her, and was waiting for a response. (A response that Elena 100% couldn’t give her since she was too busy staring and drooling over, legit, the prettiest girl she’d ever seen.)

“Uh—I—Huh?” she remembers stammering out—she knew it was dumb, knew it made her sound like an absolute _idiot_, but the amazing girl above her just smirked down at her with full pinkish lips in response, and all of a sudden Elena couldn’t really find it in herself to be super mad about the fact that she’d (apparently) forgotten how to speak English, because the pretty girl was smiling at her and she looked so beautiful when she smiled and, _Oh my God, the pretty girl is smiling at me_. 

“I was asking if you were okay,” the beautiful angel told her, slow and almost teasing, her voice like the dreamiest tune that Elena never wanted to stop hearing. 

“Um, I—" Elena stopped herself with an awkward cough, hastily shoving the bike away from herself and scrambling up onto her feet, her face hot even while the pretty girl’s smirk just got bigger. “Yeah, I—I mean—Y-_Yes_. I-I’m fine, um… who are you?” She winced when the blunt question came out of her mouth, something unpleasant flopping around in her tummy at the thought that she’d just ruined her chances with the girl, even if those chances (likely) weren’t super high to begin with. 

But her smile just got bigger, showing (mostly) straight white teeth and the prettiest smile lines around her lips, a twinkle in her chocolate-y brown eyes that had Elena grinning back, too, even if she didn’t quite know why. 

“I’m Hope,” she said then, charming and graceful. 

_Wow_.

As best as she can describe it, something just _clicked_ in Elena’s chest right in that moment—something that made her absolutely sure that things wouldn’t ever be the same again, because Hope was smiling at her like _that_ and making her chest overflow with butterflies and Elena had never really understood all the hype about dating and marriage and love until now, because, now… Now, she got it. _Big_ time. 

But, anyways. 

Hope was at her and Tony’s birthday party, and so was Morgan and Cassie and Peter and Peter’s friend MJ—Uncle Steve and Aunt Pepper and all the other Avengers were there, too, along with a bunch of other kids from her and Tony’s class at school. 

The cake part got kind of messed up, obviously, and Elena made sure to give Tony a flick upside the head for being so _stupid_, but Hope seemed to think it was all kind of hilarious (and jeez, but her laugh was the greatest thing Elena had ever heard), so maybe the whole thing wasn’t quite so bad after all. 

Present time wasn’t ’til later, ‘cause Mom and Mama always made them wait ’til nighttime to open their presents—Elena got a football and that skateboard she’d been wanting since forever (plus, she got a card that Aunt Carol and Val and _Hope_ signed; the other girl had signed her name in glittery pink, and she even drew a lopsided heart next to it, which Elena thought was the cutest and bestest thing _ever_), while Tony got some fancy drawing stuff and deck of cards with pictures from NASA of different planets on every one. 

(Later that night, Elena put the card under her pillow, and she’s been sleeping with it there ever since.

Sometimes, she’ll take it out and just trace Hope’s glitter-pink signature… the too-big ‘H,’ the loopy ‘p,’ the crooked heart—that part is Elena’s favorite.

She traces every letter, every mark over and over again ’til her eyes get tired, and she wonders if maybe Hope is thinking about her, too. 

Elena thinks it’d be pretty cool if that was true.)

🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚 🜚

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?🤔(my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
